Heart To Heart, Spy To Spy
by Symphonic Crystals
Summary: Of course giving one's heart away is risky. Running away isn't a true option. But what does one do when all they can see are the obstacles between reality and love?


This is a partial cross-over between _She Spies_ and Sc _arecrow & Mrs. King_. All characters belong to their respective owners. The events in this fan fiction story occur after the episode "Remember When". Also, I'm more of a season two fan than season one, but I don't know a whole lot of ISD policy, according to the series, so I'm going with what I've read in other fan fictions. Please don't be too upset with me. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

+=SS=+

The Chairman was signing some papers when a knock on the office door caught his attention. He knew who it was at this hour of the morning, since his guest opened the door without invitation. Then again, the intruder didn't need to wait for acknowledgment. Without looking up from his work, the Chairman spoke.

"Is something bothering you, Quentin?"

Quentin Cross stood stiff in front of him, but his demeanor briefly showed the fear he actually felt. "Yes, Sir, I am afraid so."

"Anything in particular I need to be aware of?" the older gentleman asked, a small grin of mischief decorating his face and a twinkle in his eye, knowing Cross wasn't looking directly at him.

There was silence for a moment, broken only by the Chairman's continued work. Unknowingly, Cross had just confirmed his friend's suspicion.

"I would like to request a transfer to another location."

Now, schooling his face to look more concerned, he made eye contact with Cross. "I suppose that could be arranged, but for what reason?"

He watched the younger man take a deep breath before continuing. "It has to do with one of the She Spies, Sir."

"I see," the Chairman said, finally setting his pen down. "Have you addressed the individual in question about whatever problem she's created?"

"No, Sir, I haven't—it would be an unwise move on my part." A nervous swallow interrupted Cross's well-prepared speech. "Especially due to how close we've become. I'm aware of the policy that forbids fraternization between superior and subordinate, and while we never have crossed the line...well, I myself am afraid that I'm closing in on it, and want to avoid the possibility."

Folding his hands, with his pointer fingers touching as if to form a triangle, the older man leaned forward against his desk. "Did I ever tell you the real reason Jack was moved up to field agent, Quentin?"

Not sure where the question was heading, but knowing there was a reason for it, Cross shook his head. "No, Sir."

"For the same reason you're requesting to leave." The Chairman smiled. "Only, he eloped on a drunk tangent in Vegas, and the bride was in training for teaching internationally. Turns out she was a crush of his in high school, so he asked to relocate to live with her in Rome. They needed some extra hands there, and Jack fit the requirements. I'm glad to say that everything is working out for him."

Quentin's brow furrowed as he tried to process what he was hearing, so the Chairman continued.

"I'm sure you remember our original agreement, that you were supposed to hold down the fort until someone else could take over. I've never told the ladies about it, though only Cassie knows about your insistence that I give the She Spies a chance. She had asked, so I answered."

The younger man smiled gently at the mention of it. He couldn't hide the pride he felt towards Cassie McBane when he responded. "I suspected you were the reason she had that cigar."

"That was me, I won't deny it. The reason I went back on our agreement was because I saw how well you and Miss McBane work together. You've both grown in your operative training, individually and collectively.

"However, I won't deny you your request if that is really what you want. I'd hate to see you go, since you wouldn't be allowed to keep contact with any of the She Spies, not even Cassie." He watched Cross flinch when the woman's name was mentioned, so he added to the guilt his friend felt a little more, just to push him in the right direction. "I don't need to tell you that I'll stay silent on it, but she is a smart woman, and would figure it out quickly enough. And when she does, she'll close up again. You're the one she trusts most, and to lose that...I know you'd never want to see her like that."

Quentin began to tense up more. "You're right, Sir, I don't; but what am I to do? The only way would be to make us equals, but you'd be accused of playing favorites. And Cassie...I don't even want to think of what she'd be called."

 _Finally,_ he thought, a smile once more gracing his visage. _It's time._

"No need to worry about me—I've probably been called more names than even World Records would allow. And I think 'co-handler' would be best for Miss McBane."

The younger man jumped out of his distant thoughts when the Chairman spoke. "I'm sorry?"

The grin widened, as he held up his hand to stop further inquiry. "How would you feel about having her as a partner?"

There was a stunned look on Cross's face before he recovered. "A—a partner, Sir?" A simple nod was the response. "I'm sorry, Mr. Chairman, but it would be a bad idea. You know how things turned out...back then."

"Then I'd suggest you leave it 'back then'. Besides, have you forgotten what Cassie went through herself? That she was betrayed, too? And ISD is still trying to track down her ex-fiance and bring him to justice for his part in the whole ordeal. Let me ask you; do you trust her?"

He watched as Cross's eyes softened a little. "More than I should."

"How much is that?"

"With my life."

"And what about national security?"

The firmness that had been lacking in Cross's face now reappeared. "Cassie knows how seriously I take it; if it came down to it, I'd die to defend it. I don't doubt that she would too."

The older gentleman's face turned crafty once more. "Then, setting aside ISD prohibitions, would you be willing to take Cassie on as a partner? There seem to be a lot of advantages to the concept, you know." Reaching under the stack of papers on his desk, he picked up an official-looking brown envelop, which held his seal. "Of course, normally she'd have to leave the She Spies house, but I don't see any reason for that. So long as she keeps her priorities in order, work and relationships separate, everything should be fine." Handing the envelop to Cross, he nodded. "So what do you say?"

He watched the younger man as he briefly considered the idea, before making eye contact.

"That's up to Cassie now, Sir."

After Cross left, a woman sauntered behind the Chairman, embracing him from behind.

"I always knew you had a romantic streak in you."

"Not really—I just had someone rub off on me," he answered, before kissing her hand.

"Oh, come on, that isn't true," she teased.

"How else do you think I figured out their feelings for each other?" The newlywed twinkle returned to his eyes as he spoke, even though they had been married for almost twenty years now. "I think I'll turn in now. The gang will be swinging by sometime this afternoon. Are you coming, Amanda?"

His wife's giggle was his answer.

+=SS=+

Cassie entered the beach house, Quentin following, and turned the light on. Sure enough, they were the only ones downstairs, but Cassie was staring at the plaque in her hands, reading and rereading the words.

 _By recommendation from supervising agent Quentin Cross and the authority of the Chairman, Cassandra McBane has been declared graduated from the She Spies program._

 _Lee Stetson, ISD Chairman_

"Wow—I did it..." she breathed, hardly able to grasp the change of her status.

Quentin watched her in silence for a moment. "Yes, you did. I'm proud of you, Cassie."

Cassie looked at him, as if to gauge what his hidden message was. "Well, considering the alternative of sending me back to prison, you should be." Her eyes were teasing him, but his response was serious.

"I mean it, Cassie—I am proud of you. And what the Chairman offered you—it's legitimate. I couldn't choose anyone else better for my partner."

Then, seriousness back in place, she answered him. "How do you know I won't do what _she_ did?"

A smile eased its way onto his face. "Ultimately, I don't. However, your question just now gave it away."

Her own countenance was graced with a smile. "You know, I think I'll give it a shot. That is, if you will."

His eyes softened further, as he slowly moved to be closer to her. "I'd like that, Cassie. Very much. What about my request, though?"

She further closed the gap between them. "I have no idea what you're talking about." That phrase had become a joke of sorts between them.

He moved nearer still. "Don't you?"

It was only a nanosecond later that their lips gently made impact, unaware that DD and Shane were watching silently from the stairwell. Not wanting to incur the wrath of their bosses, they went back upstairs just as quietly as they had descended, silently cheering all the way.

If Cassie and Quentin noticed their presence at all, neither of them cared.


End file.
